Pranksters
by Kenna92005
Summary: The whole flock is living with Dr.Martinez and they go to the mutant school. Soon they all get new cell phones so they can stay in touch. But what happens when they get a call saying someone knows their secret? Fax and possible Miggy
1. Cell Phones

**Hey! Not much to say up here right now so, I'll let you guys read!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Max's POV**

"Hey, Max!" Angel said, jumping up onto my bed.

We've been living at my mom's house for quite sometime now. Each of us enrolled into the mutant school they had built for us. I was working on my math homework trying to ignore everyone's voices outside. It was not my idea to go to school.

"Hey, Angel," I replied not looking up.

"Your mom has a surprise for us! Come on!"

Angel grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of my bed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know!" she lied.

I looked down at her giving her the look 'I know you know so tell me.'

"Okay, so it's not a surprise for me but it is for everyone else!"

I followed her into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the new table.

"Okay guys, I went to the mall with Ella and I bought you all something!" Mom began.

Ella came into view with a big blue shopping bag.

"Iggy, this one is for you!" Ella said, pulling out a view phone with the case of flames.

"What is it?" Iggy asked, feeling it.

"It's a view. A touch screen cell phone," she explained.

"I love the color, a bright red with flamed orange!" Iggy said, feeling all the colors.

"That one is voice control so you just have to say the number you want out loud and it should call also just say, 'text', and start talking into the receiver then say the number it should send it. When they reply it'll talk to you saying the message."

"It's perfect! Thanks!"

"This is yours, Fang," Ella said, handing him another view but completely black. "It's not voice control. Sorry."

"Cool," Fang said, playing around with his cell phone.

"Nudge," Mom said, tossing her a view with a case that had brown and pink stripes.

"It's awesome! Thank you so much! I'm so going to call and text you guys! Yay! Do we have unlimited? I hope we have unlimited. If not I'm going to be in trouble!" Nudge said in one breath.

"Do I get mine next?" Gazzy asked, with a big smile.

"Yep, here you go!" Ella said, tossing yet another view cell phone. This one had bombs and explosions on the cover.

"This rocks!" Gazzy said, beaming with joy.

"Here, Angel!" Mom tossed her a view that was white with a silver angel on the back.

"Last but not least, Max's view. Yours had to be specially made," Mom said, handing me a box instead of an unwrapped cell phone.

I slowly tore open the box feeling everyone's eyes on me. When I saw the cover I gasped. On the cover was an engraved picture of my flock all smiling. It was the picture Mom took of us on the beach, last month. The background was black and the picture was in silver. It was another view but it was my view.

"Do you like it?" Mom asked.

I took the cell out of the box for everyone to see. My flock was just as shocked at my cover as I was.

"I…I love it!" I exclaimed, holding my cell phone.

We all thanked my mom and looked around in our new phones. Mom had already programmed everybody's numbers in all of them even mine somehow.

When I walked into my room my cell phone made this weird jingle. I looked at the cover it said I had a new message from Nudge.

MAX? I HOPE THIS WORKED! THIS IS SO AWESOME I CANT BELIEVE WE ALL GOT PHONES!!! THEY R AWESOME! I AM SOOO GOING TO TEXT U GUYS EVERYDAY! TEXT ME BACK!

-Nudge

HEY NUDGE, YEAH I GOT YOUR MESSAGE. IT IS SURPRISEING. I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED

-Max

I sent her the message and turned back to my work. Only five more problems left then I can go out for a night flight.

Okay, so a times b should equal c plus d. The answer is forty six.

_You know what, this ain't due till next week. I'll do it later!_

I pushed all the papers and text books off my bed, grabbed my phone and jacket and opened the window.

I WILL BE BACK SOON GUYS! DON'T WAIT FOR ME JUST GO TO BED K? SEE YA IN THE MORNING!

-Max

I launched myself out of the window. I let myself fall a little before I unfurled my wings to catch me. It was such a relief to be in the air again. Well it was until I heard my cell phone go off.

K. NIGHT MAX!

-Iggy

WHERE R U GOING?

-Angel

HOW LATE CAN WE STAY UP CAUSE I STILL NEED TO CALL SOME OF MY FRIENDS TELLING THEM I GOT A CELL! TEXT BACK!

-Nudge

CAN I COME???

-Gazzy

WAIT FOR ME. MEET ME ON THE ROOF

-Fang

To Angel:

JUST A LITTLE NIGHT FLIGHT.

-Max

To Nudge:

K BUT NOT TOO LATE MAYBE ANOTHER HOUR.

-Max

To Gazzy:

I'LL BE GONE AWHILE. DON'T YOU HAVE A TEST TO STUDY FOR ANYWAYS???

-Max

To Fang:

I'LL BE THERE

-Max

To Iggy:

NIGHT

-Max

I soared up and landed on the roof. I looked around until I saw a dark figure leaning against the chimney.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Fang replied.

I leaned over the roof and fell closer and closer to the ground, till I let my wings stretch and catch me.

I was in the air once again. This time with Fang somewhere beside me.

I did flips and twirls through the air. I felt like I needed a lot of energy burned off and there was only one way to do that.

"Fang, I need to go faster so I'll meet you back at the house," I called out once I saw him flying in front of the moon.

"Okay, see ya, Max."

Then I placed my shoulders back and flew faster than the wind. I was a blur in the dark night. A phantom against the darkness.

I kept flying burning more and more energy until I heard my phone jingle that familiar text message jingle.

HOW MUCH LONGER?

-Fang

HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?

-Max

THREE HOURS. EVERYONES ASLEEP!

-Fang

I'M HEADING BACK!

-Max

HOW FAR DID YOU GET??

-Fang

TEXAS I THINK… IDK!

-Max

COOL, WELL I'M GOING TO BED. THERE'S A GLASS OF ICE WATER ON THE COUNTER. NIGHT

-Fang

THANKS. NIGHT

-Max

**Hours later**

I flew faster than ever before to get home. Sure I was exhausted by the time I got there but the flight was still exhilarating. I can still feel my wings burning!

I entered the house through my opened window. I walked silently to the kitchen and found the glass of water. I drained it fast and refilled it. It was midnight. I had seven hours till school, at least it was Friday.

"Wow, you must have worked hard," Fang said, holding out another glass of water for me.

"It was awesome!" I said, draining another glass.

Fang passed me another full glass of water.

"I bet so…"

"I'll get you to fly fast next time," I said, looking up from the glass.

"How?"

"I have an idea. But for now, why aren't you asleep? You said you were going to bed."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Sure, you look tired. How late did you fly?"

"Only an hour."

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Fang," I said turning and heading to my room. I stopped right at the corner. "Oh, and thanks. For the water, and for staying up."

Fang nodded in the darkness and headed to his room in the basement.

I fell onto my bed. I wasn't very sweaty so I didn't have to take a shower. My wings were still partly out cooling off.

I fell into a deep sleep that night. Dreaming of flying and once of Fang.

**Okay! Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think so please review! Review!**

**Ciao for now**

**-Kenna92005**


	2. Jerk

**Hey! Okay last on Pranksters Max and the whole flock got new cell phones! So now they are gonna go to school! Here's the story!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

I woke to my alarm going off. I did not feel like going to school today. We went to mutant school they had built. It's actually really nice it's just, I just don't like school period.

I got up anyhow. First I slumped to my closet and pulled on new clothes. Then I headed out of my room with my new cell phone in hand.

Everyone was already eating. I sat at my seat across from Fang. Gazzy stared at me.

"What?" I asked, picking up some pancakes.

"How late were you up?" he asked.

"You got circles around your eyes," Ella commented.

"I don't know…three maybe?"

"Jeez."

"I wanna go next time!" Angel and Gazzy said.

"Me two! Well actually three! Me three!" Nudge said.

"What are you guys counting?" Iggy asked walking in.

"Oh nothing…" I said, pouring sauce on my food.

"That nothing sure sounds like something."

"We were just wanting to go on the next flight!" Angel said.

"Oh, well count me in too. Get it? A little pun there. You guys were counting--"

"Yeah we get it," I interrupted him.

"Good could you explain it to me?"

"Ig, you've been listening to too much TV."

"Nice explanation, but I don't think it's right."

"You're exceptionally annoying today," I said, stuffing my face.

"I didn't know you knew what that word meant."

When he walked past my chair, I tripped him. He just barely caught himself on the edge of the table.

"You're lucky, I don't have enough energy to hurt you further."

"No fist fights in my house!" Mom said, walking in and carrying more food.

"It was all Max! I just walked in," Iggy said.

I ignored the blame and grabbed some toast.

It was quiet until Fang's cell phone went off. We all stared as he checked his phone.

"It's time to go," he said.

"But I didn't get to eat!" Iggy said. "Maybe you shouldn't have been fighting with me," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

"Bye!" we shouted.

"Bye guys!" Ella said, heading the other direction to her school.

"I can't wait to show Nina my new phone! She'll flip! I mean her mouth will drop!" Nudge said, as we walked to our school.

Yes, walk. Just because it was the mutant school didn't mean we could be the true mutants we were. Freaky right? Well except at some stuff. We had a few hours to be ourselves, but then we went right back to teaching. They wanted us to be normal just like everyone else. Well I've been acting normal for a month and it's driven me crazy.

We walked up the steps and through the front doors. A group of girls were waiting for Fang. See, we were all different here. At least it seemed like it to me… Fang and Nudge were very popular. Iggy and I were the outcasts and Gazzy and Angel were the jocks. Even though they didn't even have sports for their grades. Though I must admit, I walked by their p.e. class they rocked.

"Nick!" the girls squealed.

"Yo," he said, flicking his head to the right to move his bangs.

My flock went to their classes except Iggy and I.

"Okay, just because we had a fight don't mean I ain't talking to you," I said to Iggy.

"Honestly, Max, you're talking to me because I'm you're only friend here."

"That's not true! Nick and the others are my friends as well!"

"Face it, we can't even get ten feet close to Nick. He's always surrounded by chicks and some gay guys."

"Well I have to go to my locker. So are you coming?"

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do."

We walked to my locker. I tried the code but it didn't work. This wasn't unusual. It normally didn't work.

"Jeff, will you--"

"Why do you even use the code? You know you can't get it right," Iggy said, taking out the key to my locker. He swiped it from the office and made a copy for me, even though he keeps it.

"Thanks."

I took the key from him and opened my locker. I grabbed my back pack from inside and shut the door.

"Is your phone turned off?" I asked as we headed to class now.

"Heck no, it's on silent."

"Same here."

We walked in and took our seats near the door. Fang and his cult were in the very back taking up half the class.

"What's your number again!?" one girl begged.

"Ladies really, one at a time! I can't hear all of you at once," Fang said to them.

"I hate him here," Iggy whispered to me.

"Iggy," I breathed, looking at him in shock.

"You know you do too. He's not Fang. He's a jerk here."

I stayed silent. Ig was right. I did hate Fang at school. I don't want to. It's wrong. I mean, Fang and I were practically siblings. It's wrong to hate him but I do here.

"You're right."

The teacher came in and started to settle down the class as much as she could. Then she dived right into geometry. When the bell rang, Iggy and I bolted out of there. Next class, chemistry.

Iggy and I walked there silently. Fang and his group were behind us. I tried desperately not to listen to them but it was hard.

"Nick, I love your eyes! They're gorgeous!" a girl said.

"Seriously, you're going to make Mandy mad," he said.

Mandy was Fang's girlfriend. They have been dating since the first week we were here, and guess what, she has red hair! Speaking of which she was making her way over to him.

"Right!" I said, grabbing Iggy's arm and pulling him inside a classroom fast.

It got real ugly in the hallways when Mandy found girls hanging over Fang. Last time it ended up with her trying to pound Iggy because he was trying to tell Fang something. I would let that happen so she ended up in the hospital and I had ISS.

Which made me the outcast. No one wanted to be friends with someone her could put them in the hospital and no one wanted to be friends with Iggy because they were afraid if they accidentally hurt him I would hunt them down.

Iggy don't really mind it though. He likes it when people are afraid of him. Even though they are more afraid of me knocking them out instead of him. But for petes sake don't tell Iggy that!

"Why are we in here?" Iggy asked.

"Cause, Mandy's out there."

"Oh…"

"We'll wait for them to pass then we'll get to class." "Actually I'm gonna skip chemistry today. See ya in biology!" Iggy said, walking to the bathroom.

_Ugh. Thanks Ig. You're a great friend!_

I walked a few feet away from Fang and his girl. The mob of other girls left. Thankfully.

I walked into class after Fang, but instead of going to our seats everyone was standing by the chalkboard. The teacher was giving us new seats.

"Mandy and Ken you're in the front right here. Nick and Max, you boys are in the very back," Mr. Bumble said.

"I'm a girl," I corrected him.

"Oh, sorry, Max. I always say that."

Every girl in the class started giggling. I don't even look like a guy. I'm wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Okay so the tee shirt is black and a little big but so what?

I walked to the table in the very back, careful not to stomp. Mandy gave Mr. Bumble the puppy dog face but he refused. Then Fang tried to convince it was only for forty-five minutes. That got her to push over.

He took his seat beside me. Then my pocket stated to vibrate. My heart raced then I realized it was just my phone. I took it out and read:

HOW'S CHEMISTRY?

-Iggy

HE HASN'T EVEN STARTED TO TEACH YET.

-Max

After sending the message I realized Fang had scooted his chair closer to me. I stuck my foot out and pushed him away.

OH AND WE GOT NEW SEATING ARRANGMENTS! OH JOY!

-Max

WHO DO YOU SIT BY???

-Iggy

TAKE A WILD GUESS

-Max

YOU'RE KIDDING? MANDY OR… FANG?

-Iggy

FANG

-Max

I stuck my foot out again and pushed him away.

"Would you quit trying to get fresh with me," I said, turning away.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, scooting once again close to me.

"Quit it, you have a girlfriend!"

"I just want to know what's up? We don't get enough time to talk during school," he said, putting his hand on mine.

"For the last time! I will not go out with you!" I said loudly for others to hear and slapping his hand away.

THAT SUCKS

-Iggy

YOU HAVE NO IDEA

-Max

**Okay so that's how the flock is during school. Well at least that's what it is like with half the flock. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The later chapters will hold the big prank so just hang on. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Review!**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	3. Madness!

**Hey! Last on Pranksters is Iggy skipped out on Chemistry and Max sits by Fang now. Fang had a nasty mean girlfriend named Mandy. So here's the new chapter!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chemistry went down hill from then on. I kept catching Fang staring at me. Sometimes he'd scoot his chair closer but almost every time I would push him away.

When the teacher handed out the homework it was made for partners. Which sucked since Iggy wasn't there. Which made things worse since Fang chose me as his stupid partner!

Mandy was practically fuming.

WE HAVE A PARTNER ASSIGNMENT. I'M WITH FANG!!! :(

-Max

SUCKS FOR YOU!! :p

-Iggy

WHY DID I EVEN COME TO SCHOOL TODAY?

-Max

AH MAN! THIS GUY NEXT TO MY STALL JUST CRAPPED!

-Iggy

TMI TMI!!!! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

-Max

IT'S WORSE THAN GAZZY!!!

-Iggy

IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE???

-Max

I'M GAGGING IN HERE!!

-Iggy

GOOD THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SKIPPING OUT ON CHEM!

-Max

I AM SOOO NOT EATING LUNCH!

-Iggy

GOOD I'LL EAT YOURS! I'M STARVING!

-Max

"Uh, Max, we should get started on the assignment," Fang said.

"Okay."

I G2G. FANG NEEDS HELP ON THE ASSIGNMENT…

-Max

NOOOO!!!!!! HE'S CRAPPING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

-Iggy

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. Fang raised an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"Hey! Max," Mandy said. She was standing right across from my chair. "No flirting with my boy. You wouldn't want to end up like last time would you?"

"Oh, you mean with you in the hospital and me in ISS?"

"Yeah, you in ISS."

"Well if it stops me from seeing your ugly face everyday count me in."

She sneered and turned away. I could feel Fang's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You two seem to be enemies…"

"You just noticed? I thought you would have gotten the hint when she was in the hospital…"

"Why are you so angry all the time? Is it because your jealous?" he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Only in your dreams," I said right as the bell rang.

I scurried out of there with my stuff in my hands. I made my way towards the bathrooms to pick up Iggy. He was standing out side waving his hands to his face trying to get fresh air.

"Hey, Jeff," I said, brushing my shoulder against his.

"Max! It was torture in there!" he cried.

"I know, some of it is following you," I coughed.

"Ah man!"

We made our way to my locker and I put my stuff in there. Then we headed to lunch.

"Ugh…I can't get the smell off!" Iggy said doing a crazy little dance.

"How about I hit you a few times. That might work."

We got in line for the food and made our way to the table as soon as we got the food. We sat in the table to the farthest corner.

"What is that smell?" someone asked behind us.

"Well, nice going Jeff. Now the only other person close to this table died of your stench."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I wasn't the one who crapped. I'm the victim here!"

"Actually, you brought it on yourself, you chose to hide out in the bathroom."

"Whatever!"

We started to eat just as another tray appeared on the table. From the black jacket I was afraid to look any further. But I did, Fang sat down right next to Iggy.

"Who's the new kid?" Iggy ask, nodding his head towards Fang.

"That would be Nick…" I said quietly.

Iggy spit out his food and faced Fang.

"Can we help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, can I join your crowed?"

I looked at Iggy and myself. "Crowed?" I asked.

"The girls are way too clingy here! I just broke up with Mandy too…"

Iggy spit out his milk now. "Are you insane!? Mandy could kill us all now!" Jeff said, holding onto Fang's collar of his jacket.

"Uh…Jeff, people are staring," I said quietly.

"Has the world gone mad!?"

"No, just you…"

"What is that smell?" Fang asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Long story," Iggy and I said together.

"We've got time."

"Let me just say, don't go into the boys bathroom for awhile…" Iggy warned taking another bite of his food.

Fang looked at me with questioning eyes. I shrugged and shook my head.

Could it be possible that Fang would hang out with us now? Or would Mandy get him back?

**Boom! They are friends now! or at least they're going to try to be friends! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please review I love reading what you guys thought! **

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


	4. Three Amigos

**Ola! Little joke at the beginning. You'll understand it after you read this chapter... **

**Last on, Pranksters, Max Fang and Iggy all became buddies. Iggy sort of went insane because Fang broke up with his mean girlfriend. "Has the world gone mad!?" "No, just you..."**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

We all walked to class together. No girls surrounded Fang for once. I was practically beaming when we all walked into Spanish.

I sat with Ig in our normal seats in the back. It was like old times but Fang was our friend now.

"Ola!" Mrs. Montoya said.

"Whoa, this is Spanish! I thought this was English!" Mathew shouted in the front of the class.

"I thought it was French!" Iggy joined in.

"Quiet you two!" the teacher hushed.

"So now this is English?" Iggy asked.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Montoya said.

"I'm so confused!" Iggy said, putting his head down on the table.

**An hour later. After the teacher yelled at both of the boys. and ended her lesson. **

Spanish ended with Iggy having extra homework which meant I'd have to help him with it.

"I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed as all three of us were at my locker.

"I thought it passed some good time," Fang said, giving Iggy a high five.

"Well, yeah but still! Now we all have extra homework!"

"Don't do it," Iggy said.

"What?"

"I never do mine, and I'm doing perfectly well. I go to the classes and learn by listening, why should I have to do more than that?"

"You don't even go to the classes!" I argued.

"I go to some…"

"Hardly, you didn't hide in Spanish because of the kid who had digestive problems!"

"Hmmm…I wonder if it cleared by now."

"I doubt it, it just got off of you!"

"I still can't believe you'd hide in a bathroom…everyone knows you don't hide there!" Fang said.

"Where do you hide?"

"In your car of course!"

"We don't own a car…" Iggy said.

"I know, we'll have to fix that."

We walked into our last class of the day. P.E. I was so happy! I was practically bursting with energy to burn!

"See you guys on the court!" I said, walking to the girl's locker room.

"Bye!"

I opened the door and perfume smells poured out gagging me. Why would you wear perfume in P.E?

I quickly changed and ran out trying to get fresh air. I saw the boys playing some basketball. I had a few minutes to burn that'd give me plenty of time to school them all.

Fang saw me come over and caught the ball stopping the game.

"Max is on my team!" he shouted, throwing me the ball.

"What!? Girls can't play!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh wait a minute. It's just Max. She's not a girl," Mason yelled.

I was at half court but I shot the ball using my strength. It made it in the goal and I turned to face the boys. They stood in awe of me, except Fang and Iggy.

"Now, what was that again?" I asked.

**Hey hey hey! Hope this was a good chapter. I know it was a little short but I meant for it to be funny. Not the shortness no the chapter. Anyways, next time will be longer! Sorry for the wait too. Review please!**

**Ciao for now!**

**Kenna92005**


	5. Unknown Caller

**JUMPS UP WITH GLEE! I updated! finally right? Sorry it took forever. I couldn't of what to put next but then i just started typing it unfolded so let's hope it's good. Last chapter Fang joined Iggy and Max's 'crowd' and they were all headed for P.E. and the guys were playing basketball as a warm up and Max wanted to join. So she shot at half court and made it. I think that's all...oh and Fang broke up with Mandy. okay so on with it?**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

"I call Max!" several of the guys on the court said.

"Of course you do," Iggy said, smiling in my direction.

"Well too bad, the girls are coming out of the locker room now," Mason said, glaring at me.

"Hey Nick!" three girls squealed.

I sighed, guess everything can't change. I walked away and sat at my spot. Coach came out smiling widely. She called for all of us to gather around.

"Today we'll be ball room dancing!" Coach cried.

Over half the girls cheered and smiled wide. Only me and another girl grimaced. The rest didn't seem to hear her or they're in shock.

"So go pick your guys! Go on!"

All the girls got up and ran over to the boys side except me and the ones in shock.

I got up and walked over to Iggy knowing Fang would be taken in a second. I tapped his hand to show him I was there.

"What's with all the screaming?" he asked.

"Ballroom dancing," I said.

"Who you with?"

I was silent.

"Wait…does this silence mean… Why?! Why torture me Max? Do you hate me?" "Oh please, you know you can't wait to dance with me."

"As if!" "If as!"

"That makes no since!" "Doesn't have to. You're my partner so deal with it." He crossed his arms and mumbled to himself.

The music started playing and Coach started shouting directions.

"Boys, wrap your left arm around the girl's waist and hold her right hand up in the air like this. Don't be afraid to get close because this is ballroom dancing and it needs to be close. Usually you two would be able to hold a slim magazine between you guys."

Iggy did all the directions and pulled me closer to wear a magazine wouldn't even fit between us.

"Uh…you're getting a little too close there…" I said, trying to push away but he was too strong.

"You chose me, and I'm going to make you suffer," he said, an evil smile on his lips.

I looked up at him in fear. He would do something like this. He would make me suffer…But which way will he go? The show off way where he makes us the center of attention…or will he never let me live this down?

He spins me around and dips me low. A couple beside us gasp and stop. I try to stop along with them but Iggy has grown a lot stronger than me recently, and that's saying something.

"Jeff," I whispered. "People are staring…"

"Yeah? I can't see anyone staring." "Very funny. Now let's keep a low profile please!"

"Still don't see anyone staring." He spins me around again and then he gathers me up in his teddy bear arms. He was so warm. Wait what am I saying? This is Iggy, I mean I feel for Fang like this but not Iggy! This is the pyro we're talking about.

"So, how many have stopped dancing?" he whispered, moving us smoothly without stumbling.

I looked around very afraid. Everyone had stopped dancing and was staring at us. Why did Iggy have to be such a hot dancer? WHOA WHOA WHOA! I meant good dancer… GOOD DANCER. Jeez. I'm so losing it.

"Everyone," I mumbled.

He pulled me closer to him and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really, now let go of me."

"Remember what I said, you will suffer?"

"I remember. How about I bargain with you? I will let you and Gazzy blow up anything in a field as long as you don't cause any fires."

"And?" He spins me around and dips me once more.

"And…I will let you have four matches…" "A box."

"No way!" "Fine then," he whips me up and tucks me close to his chest.

"Half, half a box!" "Deal." He lets me go and I stand awkwardly beside him. Coach turned off the music and was staring at us in awe. I shuffle my feet and beg for the clock to speed up.

"You have a problem with the way we dance?" Iggy asked, looking around as if trying to scare them with his blind eyes.

Everyone silently shook their heads no.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" I asked still awkward.

No answer. Complete silence. Not even a cough.

Come on bell! Move it clock! Lets hustle!

Coach clapped her hands together. "Well, we know who our star pupils are! Very nice Jeff and Max. You two are naturals together."

Shut up now. I beg of you!

The bell rang and all the girls ran to the locker room. I jogged after them not really wanting to hear what they would say.

As soon as I opened the door the whispers stopped and all talking ceased. All eyes were on me. Stupid Iggy!

I changed fast and hurried out. Fang was waiting at the gym door surrounded by a swarm of girls. As soon as he saw me he started to peel away from them. Now…I could really get used to that.

"Max, nice dancing."

"I hated it. Iggy is such a dork."

"You know you loved it, baby!" Iggy said, coming to my other side.

I elbowed him in the gut and continued to my locker, dropping off my bag and grabbing my homework due tomorrow.

We walked out of the school and waited on the sidewalk for everyone to come and meet us.

MAX, BILLY WANTS ME TO GO TO HIS HOUSE. CAN I???

-GAZZY

To Gazzy:

Fine.

-Max

I looked up at the guys.

"Gazzy's going over to Billy's house."

"Nudge and Angel are over at Violet's," Fang said, looking at me and Iggy.

"So I guess it's just us guys!" Iggy said, wrapping his arm around me and Fang.

"I think your arm has been around me enough today," I said, pulling away from him.

"And since she pulled away we would look gay so…" Fang pulled away as well.

Iggy looked hurt but we both knew he was joking.

"So what do we do first?" I asked.

My pocket started to move. I took out my cell phone and answered, it was an unknown number but you never know, it could be the flock.

"Max." It was a voice I didn't know.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You can sure try. I would like fifty bucks by the end of the week."

"Sorry dude, but I don't pass out money. You know what they say, money don't grow on trees." "Max who is it?" Fang asked.

I shrugged and held the phone to my other ear.

"Okay. No fifty buck I'll let your secret out." "What are you talking about? I have no secret."

"Yeah…tell that to Fang." They hung up, which was probably useless since I dropped my phone anyhow.

**It's a lot longer :D I'm so happy. I just hope you guys didn't give up on it. I'll try to update sooner (and I know I say that everytime but things will calm down hopefully.) So did you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? Don't care for it? I'd like to know so please review. Everyone likes reviews :) And ask any questions if you get confused 'cause i know it's been awhile... Thanks for reading! And please REVIEW!!!**

**Ciao for now!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
